A Complicated Relationship
by girlycathy
Summary: I DO NOT OWN MYSTERY ROOM OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. This is "Mystery Room Fanfiction" rewritten. This duo faces constant obstacles in their journey to happiness (so cliché, right?). Rated K for some graphic violence and cussing. Also I do not own this OC - queen . city . quinn does (no spaces).
1. Beforehand Notes

As you may or may not have previously seen, I wrote "Mystery Room Fanfiction", but as of late decided it really had nothing to go on, and posted that I will be rewriting it. This (as you can see) is the rewritten version.

My cover picture is one I found on Tumblr, cuz I couldn't find my original picture (haha).

Basically, I'm restarting the story, but it'll be altered with the underlying storyline to be what continues this story.

Again, I thank you for your support through my story, it is very much appreciated.


	2. New Girl

_OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE_

_I'M SO SORRY_

_I meant to post this yesterday but I just never got around to it! So so sorry!_

_I'll stop yapping so you can get on to reading_

_~girlycathy~_

Chapter 1: New Girl

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"I'll get it!" Lucy jumped up from her seat on the floor where she had been examining evidence for their current case. "'Ello?"

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end was that of a girl, a teenager by the sound of it.

"Lucy Baker, of t' Mystery Room. Who are you?"

"No one important. Not to you, anyways," she replied rudely. "Is Ally there?"

"Ally?" Alfendi stopped his work upon hearing the name.

"Um, yeah. Alfendi. Alfendi Layton."

"Oh, one second."

The girl sighed sarcastically, as if she were rolling her eyes.

Lucy pretended not to hear the girl as she passed the phone to Alfendi, saying, "There's a girl on the phone who wants to talk to you." Then she whispered with a smirk, "Ally."

Upon seeing her smirk, he switched to his Potty side, snapping, "Shut up!" before standing up and taking the phone from her hand.

"What do you want?!" he demanded into the phone. Lucy walked back to the space on the floor in the center of her circle of evidence, trying not to eavesdrop on the increasingly loud conversations a few feet to her left. Unfortunately, her curiosity about the girl on the phone got the better of her, and she found herself listening as closely as she could. Luckily for her, Alfendi was turned towards the wall away from her, and didn't notice that she wasn't actually working.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?! ... Well he didn't!" Who didn't what? Lucy wondered.

"... So what?! ... Well whatever, but you can't stay with me, just find a hotel or something, I don't care!" So the girl wants to stay with 'im?

"... But you have the money for the flight?!" She must live far, flights are more expensive the farther they go, and going off t' Prof's tone...

"... Of course he did. ... What else did you expect?!" What?

"... How are you getting to my apartment?! ... Do you even know how far it is?! ... It's too far to walk!" Too far from where?

"... Fine, then how are you getting into my apartment?! ... You'd better not, or I'll cut off all your fingers!" She'd better not what?

"... It'll be too late, you'll freeze to death in this weather, it's pouring outside! I assumed you'd realised. ... No! ... I've never needed one!" What?

"... I suggest you not come! ... Ugh, fine! I'll just pick you up at the airport and drive you! When's the flight landing? ... 4:00? That's in two hours! ... Fine. I'll be waiting. Next time, give me a notice or something! ... Whatever, goodbye!"

He hung up the phone quickly, slamming it in place before dropping into his desk chair.

"What were that about?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing."

"It sure didn't sound like nowt."

"Well it is!" Potty Prof barked, ending the conversation.

"Alright..." she trailed before returning to the evidence and case file.

An hour later, Alfendi stopped working on the case and stood up. "I have to go now," he said, slipping on his blue coat and checking the pocket for his car keys. "Can you lock up later?"

"Aye. Who called earlier?"

"No one important." Isn't that what the girl said? Lucy thought.

"Who-" Lucy began as the door banged shut. Then she returned to the case file, looking for the murder weapon.

_Alright, short short short first chapter, but the next ones won't be as such, they'll each vary._

_Love you guys!_

_Again, sorry for the extra day wait! I'll be posting again on the 15th, 14th if I can to make up!_

_The schedule I'm aiming for is every 1st and 15th of the month. Also, I need title ideas, so if you guys have any, PM me or comment your ideas, and I'll take them into consideration! The title I've got is one I thought of a few weeks ago, just something off the top of my head. Thanks~_

_~girlycathy~_


	3. Deirdre

_So here's your next chapter. I don't own the OC Deirdre, queen . city . quinn (no spaces) from Fanfiction does. I loved her idea and am borrowing the OC for my story (cuz I'm not creative enough to make my own XD)_

_Sorry 'bout the late update -it was really late last night and I can't post from mobile._

_But at least it's a longer chapter than before!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

_~girlycathy~_

Chapter 2: Deirdre

The next day, Lucy came to the Mystery Room, late as usual, but this morning there was a girl with crimson-coloured hair wearing black combat boots, dark jeans, a forest green hooded half-sleeved shirt, and fingerless black gloves walking up to the door. Oblivious to her, Lucy came sprinting in and ran into her, the two of them stumbling.

"What the hell?!" the girl yelled, shoving Lucy away from her. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The two of them entered the room, and Lucy, too caught up in having run into the girl, hadn't noticed the similarities between her and Potty Prof, who was also currently in the room.

"Deirdre?!"

"Hey, Ally," she smirked.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the apartment!"

"There's nothing to do there," the crimson-haired girl replied simply, using a hand to brush her long hair out of her face before placing both at her hips.

"How did you even get here?!"

She scoffed, "How do you _think_ I got here?"

"Wait," Lucy cut in, "who are you?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, rolling her eyes, before turning around, looking over the brunette. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm-"

"Lucy, the chick from the phone yesterday and the assistant for Ally."

"'Ow'd you know I'm the assistant?"

"Because you're _here_, you're used to _him_, and only the _assistant_ answers the phone," she remarked snidely with a smirk.

"Why are you even here, Deirdre?!" Alfendi repeated.

"I _told_ you, Ally," she emphasized dramatically, turning around. "It's boring at your apartment, and there's nothing to do in London. God, this room is full of stupid people," she answered, muttering the last bit under her breath.

"You are so overdramatic! What about your stupid job interview?!"

"It's _not_ stupid, and it's not today. I _told_ you, it's the day after tomorrow-"

"So why are you _here_?! Why not somewhere else?!"

"There's nothing to do anywhere! At least here, I can do something useful."

"Deirdre, 'ow do you know t' Prof?" Lucy asked.

Deirdre whipped around, her long bangs falling in her fiery eyes intimidatingly. "'Prof'?" she clarified, her arms by her sides.

"Aye," Lucy replied, confused.

"Deirdre-" Alfendi warned.

She ignored him, continuing on and becoming more and more irritated, "'Prof' like 'Professor', right?"

Lucy didn't know what to say, but answered, "I guess..."

She scoffed, turning to Alfendi. "What I thought, _bitch_," she shot back over her shoulder. Then she turned back to her brother, "I can't believe you!"

"What did I do?!" he demanded.

"You're letting her call you that!"

"What does it matter to you?!"

"It reminds me of him, of how _you're_ turning into _him_!" she shouted spitefully.

"I am not!"

"Well you are! Even she thinks so!" Deirdre screamed, gesturing back to Lucy.

"I'm not!"

"You moved back to London!"

"So?!"

"You left me there _alone_! For a stupid job!"

"A job I needed!"

She glared back at him harder than before, letting out a frustrated scream as her hands clenched into fists, shouting, "You know what?! You're more like him than I realised!"

With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut and enclosing the thick tension-filled room.

"Prof, what were that about?" Lucy asked. "And why does she 'ave such a problem with me calling you 'Prof'?"

"It's...," he sighed, running his hand through his faded hair, "complicated. I should go find her."

He grabbed his blue coat and started towards the door, turning to Lucy with his hand on the door handle.

"I'll stay 'ere and keep working on the case," she answered.

Alfendi left the building, and as he walked outside, he glanced around before knowing where she would go in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

Crossing the street and turning the next corner, he caught a glimpse of crimson hair as she whipped around away from him and began walking.

"Deirdre!"

She ignored him, continuing to walk away.

"Deirdre, stop!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not Dad, no matter how much you want to be!" she shouted back while continuing to walk.

The statement caused Alfendi to switch to his Potty side and he ran to catch up to her.

"Go away, Ally!" she demanded upon seeing him, not stopping.

"Deirdre, listen-"

"No, you listen, Ally!" She stopped and turned to him, seething. "You're turning into Dad more than you know, and I hate it! I don't want to deal with shit right now, so would you just leave me alone and stop following me?!" She whipped around and began walking until a hand wrapped around her right gloved wrist, stopping her. "Let go of me!" she commanded, trying to yank her arm away as sharp pains shot through her wrist.

"No, Deirdre, because if I leave you to die on the streets, Dad's going to hold me responsible and I don't want to be lectured on how I should've taken care of you!" he retorted.

"You don't want to cross me, Ally, let me go _right now_!"

His grip only tightened, and she glared back at him.

"_Ally_, let me _go_!"

"Deirdre-"

"Let _go_ of me!"

"Just listen!" Alfendi snapped. "I'm not _trying_ to be Dad, and I don't _want_ to be dad!"

"Why did you leave me?!" she demanded bitterly.

"I didn't want to-"

"But you did anyways! You left me alone, you _abandoned_ me!" she shot back through clenched teeth, glaring though her eyes that began to burn with tears she blinked away.

"I needed a job! We were running out of money!"

"And why did I have to stay there?! Do you even _know_ what happened after you left?!"

"Deirdre, just-" he loosened his grip on her wrist, and she yanked free, not moving her glare, "just come back to the Mystery Room with me."

"Why should I?!" she demanded.

"Fine then! Be stubborn, stay here, see if I care when you get lost!" he shouted, frustrated with her attitude as he stormed back to the Mystery Room.

Deirdre turned back and began walking anywhere away from Alfendi, angry and upset from the argument.

Lucy had glanced out the Mystery Room window after almost forty-five minutes had passed to see Alfendi with crimson hair storming back across the street.

She returned back to the case file for him to slam the door open and shut, shattering the previous silence.

He dropped in his desk chair, groaning in frustration, "She's so infuriating!"

Lucy asked cautiously, "What 'appened?"

"Other than her being such a bloody brat? Nothing." He sighed, switching back to Placid. "Let's get back to the case. What did you find?" he asked, changing the topic.

_Soooo...anyone wondering who this chick is? Unless you've already read queen . city . quinn's story (no spaces in her username)._

_The next update will be the 1st of...next month. Whatever month that may be. Apologies, but I can't think straight right now._

_~girlycathy~_


	4. Arguments

Chapter 3: Arguments

Just before midday, Deirdre was completely lost in the city she grew up in. She pulled out her cell phone, the only possession she had on her. She stared at the half-full battery life, slowly draining along with her energy level in the chilling wind.

_Ugh, it's the middle of January, and it's freezing out here!_

She ran her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated scream when it began to rain.

"Are you fricking _kidding_ me right now?!"

After a couple hours of working in silence, it was really bugging Lucy. "Prof?"

"Yes?" Alfendi replied, not looking up from his work.

"Who's Deirdre?"

Alfendi sighed. He knew she wouldn't be able to contain her curiosity long. "Can we discuss this later? At least when the case is-"

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"What now?" He stood up and picked up the phone. "... What do you want?!" he demanded, having switched personalities. "No, I will not! ... She's not my responsibility, she's the one who got herself lost! ... What are you talking about?! ... She's lying! ... Why should I care?! ... So?! ... If you're so worried about her, pick her up yourself! ... Well then she deserves it!" He slammed the phone into the receiver before it bounced back from the force, dangling by the cord as Alfendi dropped back into his chair, once again infuriated as he returned to the case file.

"Who were that?" Lucy asked.

"No one," Alfendi replied curtly.

After a few minutes, the phone began ringing again, but he didn't move.

"I'll get it 'en," Lucy told him, walking over. "'Ello?"

"Can I t-talk to Ally?" Deirdre asked, her teeth chattering and her voice cracking as if she had been crying.

Lucy covered the receiver with her hand, saying to Alfendi, "Deirdre wants to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to her," he answered, not looking up.

Lucy put the phone up to her ear again. "'E says he's not going to talk to you."

"But I-I need a ride b-back and Dad just c-called and said he won't..."

She turned back to Alfendi. "Prof, she says she needs a ride."

"She can find her own damn ride."

"It's pouring outside."

"So?"

"So there'll hardly be any taxis out."

"So she can learn to walk."

"Prof-"

"She can figure it out on her own, she's not that idiotic!"

Lucy sighed, returning to the phone. "'E says you can figure it out..."

"I tried...it's freezing out here a-and I don't know w-what to do or where I a-am..." She sounded as if she was about to cry. From the helpless tone of her voice, Lucy felt sorry for her.

"What're you around?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Deirdre glanced around. "I-I'm in an alleyway, and t-the buildings on either s-side are just closed restaurants."

"Oh! I know where that is!"

"Really?" Her voice lit up, hopeful for another way out of the rain. "Can you c-come pick me up then?"

"Sure, just wait ten minutes, it's not that far."

"Okay, thank you!"

"It's nowt." Then Lucy turned to Alfendi, having hung up the phone. "I'm going to go-"

"I heard."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She picked up her bag and left the Mystery Room.

Lucy arrived to see Deirdre sitting on the sidewalk against a wall soaked in rainwater, her sopping hood doing her no good over her hair, makeup smeared across her face, eyes and cheeks red under her dark crimson hair.

"Oh my G-God, thank you s-so much for coming!" Deirdre shivered as she rushed to the car, jumping in the backseat. "It's _freezing_ out here!"

"I can see tha'," Lucy laughed, though expecting an insult back her way.

Deirdre glanced at the window and replied with a laugh, "I know, the glass is totally icy!" Then she quickly buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window at the scenery, surprising Lucy.

After a few minutes of driving, Lucy asked, "So you never told me how you know...Alfendi."

"You haven't figured it out? How can you even-"

"I can just drop you off 'ere, you know," Lucy cut in, having expected an insult of sorts beforehand.

Deirdre glanced out the windows before sighing irritably. "Fine, you wanna know how I know Ally? I'm his sister, you dimwit," she replied before resting her elbows on her knees and her temples at her hands, closing her eyes.

After driving a bit longer, Lucy announced, "We're 'ere," while parking her car.

The two girls walked into Scotland Yard and into the Mystery Room. "Do you know it's pouring out there, Ally?" Deirdre demanded upon following Lucy into the room.

"Yes. It does that here, I thought you'd realised from living here twelve years," Alfendi shot back sharply, not looking up.

"So you were going to leave me to freeze to death?!"

He glared at her, replying irritably, "It only just started raining, and lucky for you, my assistant was actually nice enough to pick you up!" At this, the aforementioned assistant glanced up at their arguing before returning to working on the case that she could tell wouldn't be finished that day.

"Yeah, because you were too much of an _ass_ to do it yourself!"

"You're the one who chose to just walk around London for a few hours!"

"And do you know how fricking _freezing_ it is out there?"

"Yes, because I apparently have a much better memory of when we lived here before!"

Deirdre ran her hands through her hair, screaming in frustration. "You know what, just shut up!"

"Then would you just do what I ask for once?!"

"No! You're not in charge of me, you never were, and you never will be! You can't tell me what to do, and you can't just ditch me whenever, either, Ally!"

"Just go back to the apartment!"

"No!" she shouted. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Then you can find your own way home when it rains tonight!"

Deirdre screamed in frustration, her fingers dragging through her hair. "I'm going in the hall!" she shouted before stomping out of the room, the door slamming in her frustration as they heard her screaming in anger while she stormed away from the door.

After half an hour, the Mystery Room phone began to ring.

"Hello? ... Yes. ... Get to the point!" he demanded, having swapped personalities. "What did she do this time? ... So what happened? Where is she? ... What else did she do? ... Of course she did. How long do I have to- ... Alright. I'll be right over."

He hung up the phone and said, "And now I have to go pick up Deirdre."

"Where is she?" Lucy asked, looking up from the Reconstruction Machine.

"In a holding cell."

"Why?"

"Attacking officers and 'disrupting the Yard.'"

"Oh."

Alfendi then stood up and walked out, bringing his blue coat with him in case it rained.

When he arrived at the building, he immediately saw Deirdre in the first cell, though as she was sitting on the concrete, staring distantly at the insides of her black gloved hands resting on her knees, she didn't see him enter the building.

"Al," the officer at the desk greeted. "All we need is for you to sign this."

Alfendi quickly signed and the officer unlocked the cell, surprised at how easily the key twisted in the lock. Immediately Deirdre jumped up and hugged Alfendi, saying, "Thank you thank you for coming, please don't leave me alone again."

Alfendi was completely shocked and stared at her cautiously.

"What-?" Alfendi asked her once she let go.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"What happened with her?" Alfendi asked the officer.

"We're not really sure. Since she's been sitting in here, she went from screaming and yelling to extremely quiet, and she might have been crying for a bit."

Alfendi glanced over her face, though from the smeared makeup from the prior rain, it was hard to tell.

"Well...let's go back to the Mystery Room then," he said to Deirdre before leaving the building with her following behind.


	5. Mysterious

Chapter 4: Mysterious

As they walked back to the Mystery Room, Deirdre stayed quiet, and every time Alfendi glanced back at her, she just smiled at him in a very unfamiliarly innocent way.

Halfway back, when Alfendi glanced at her, she didn't smile, only asked accusingly, "Why are you looking at me like I'm going to explode? Because I will if you don't _stop_."

"Which is what I've been expecting since five minutes ago."

"You mean when I was just sitting in the cell?"

"No, when the officer unlocked your cell."

"He didn't."

Alfendi sighed, "Don't tell me..."

She smirked, holding up a bobby pin. "No one suspects," she replied innocently.

"Then why didn't you just walk out?"

"Oh-well I wouldn't have just walked out in front of the officer at the desk, obviously," she replied, rolling her eyes, though it appeared that wasn't the entire reason.

"The officer at the desk is never there the entire time, always leaving. Don't you remember?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, glancing away, before replying, "Yeah."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I remember it fine! I have a perfectly good memory!"

"You're still lying."

"What does it matter to you, why do you care so much about my memory?!"

"I don't-"

"Then shut up already! You're so irritating!" she fumed, walking ahead of Alfendi.

After walking for another ten minutes, Deirdre leading the way, Alfendi asked, "Is your memory good enough for you to remember the way back?"

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"Then which way do we have to go?"

She whipped around, demanding, "Would you quit interrogating me like I'm some criminal?! Again, I have a perfectly good memory! Stop questioning!" before turning back around and continuing to walk.

"That's not what I-"

"Oh, that's _totally_ what you meant, don't even try," she cut him off without turning around.

"No, because we're taking probably the longest route possible to get back, and it's about to rain."

She glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky. "And how would _you_ know?"

"Would you prefer to wait and find out?" he snapped, irritated with her arrogance. She was silent, really not wanting to be stuck in the rain for a _second_ time.

"This way," Alfendi led, cutting in front of her for her to follow.

After returning to Scotland Yard and walking inside just as rain started falling, Alfendi stopped a few yards from the door to the Mystery Room, turning to Deirdre as he asked, "What don't you remember of going to and from the holding cell?"

"Oh my fricking God, would you let it go already?!" she replied, her eyes flicking to the side.

"No."

She glared at him, exasperated, though she glanced away while she spoke. "_Whyyyy?!_ There's nothing to it! Just drop it already!"

"Then why are you so sensitive-"

"I'm not, but you're pissing me off by repeatedly bringing it up!"

"Because if there's something wrong with your memory, it's not something to forget!"

"It's fine!"

"No it's not, you've been lying this whole time!"

"And how would you know?!"

"Because you can't even look at me when you speak!"

"So?! That doesn't prove anything!"

"Then look at me and tell me you're not lying."

She screamed in frustration, eyes flitting away while insisting, "Oh my God, Ally! Just let it go! I'm fine!"

"You're lying."

"I've survived this long, I'm _fine_!"

"Deirdre, if you-"

"I'm perfectly fine, and so is my memory!"

"Then what's the first thing you did when the officer opened your cell?"

"If I answer this will you drop it?"

"Possibly."

"Ally!"

"It depends if you get the question right or not. If you get it right, I'll stop bugging you about it."

She vented her breath irritably, glaring at her brother as she leaned her shoulder against the wall, answering, "Fine." Then she answered, "I walked out."

"No. You jumped up, hugged me, and thanked me for coming and told me never to leave you alone again."

"And then I walked out. Therefore I'm right. So now you have to quit with it," she replied with a smirk.

"If that's what happened, why didn't you say that's what happened?"

"Because it's not what happened and you're just lying to trick me. Terrible attempt, by the way," she criticized.

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

She glanced over his expression, replying with a smirk, "Yes."

He glared at her, threatening, "If you keep lying, I might as well cut out your tongue."

"Really?" she asked with a scoff before continuing, "You can't threaten me. It's pointless. Is this conversation over?" she asked, walking past him to the door, her left wrist caught by Alfendi, and she winced at the sharpness digging into her flesh, painful memories overflowing her mind. "Owww, Ally!" she cried, trying to pull his hand off of her wrist unsuccessfully as she twisted her arm in an attempt to relieve the stabbing pain.

"I'm not even doing anything-"

"Yes you are and it _huuuurts_!" she whined, fear beginning to flicker in her quickly watering eyes.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing! Let go of me, owwww!" She continued to try to twist her arm out of his grip, losing her balance as she did so, though she managed to stay upright.

"Deirdre-"

"Ally, you're hurting me!"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Stop, _please_!" she begged, tears almost spilling out of her eyes.

He released his grip on her wrist and she immediately pulled her arm away from him, holding her sore wrist to her chest as she caught her balance again, swaying slightly as she put one hand to her forehead, shoulder against the wall. After a moment, she removed her hand from her head, wiping off all traces of tears, all of her fear having dissipated, replaced with anger. "Now tell me," Alfendi demanded.

"Fine! I _can't_ remember things, all my memories have spaces, blanks! I wake up places I don't remember going to, hours will pass in the blink of an eye, and all since you left!"

"You...you've had gaps in your memory ever since I left...? Why didn't you tell me?" Alfendi asked, completely shocked beyond words.

"Because you wouldn't have cared! If you hadn't cared enough to take me with you back to London, or just not even leave in the first place, then you would've never cared that, because you left, all that and a hell of a lot more shit happened to me!"

"Of course I would've cared. I didn't know any of that happened, you never mentioned it."

"How was I supposed to tell you?! I didn't have a phone, I didn't have an address, I didn't have anything, Ally! And you didn't leave any trace for me to follow, either! I didn't have anything _because you left_!" She stormed into the Mystery Room, infuriated and upset.

Lucy, who had heard indistinct yelling from the other side of the door, asked, "Are you okay, Deirdre?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Would everyone just-shut up?!" she demanded before rubbing her wrist with her hand.

"Aye...but where's t' Prof?"

"I don't fricking care! And would you stop calling him that?!"

"Sorry...I'll be right back." Lucy stood up from her seat amidst the evidence files and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"Prof?"

He was standing a yard away from the Mystery Room still, thinking about what Deirdre had said, and Lucy walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"Prof? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"What 'appened with you and Deirdre?"

"Just...discussing some things about how she was in California when I left."

"I could 'ear it from inside."

"Oh, sorry. But we should return to the case."

"Oh, I've almost got it finished, we can discuss it later," Lucy dismissed, not wanting the topic to change. "Deirdre seems upset about something. What 'appened?"

"She just...it's nothing."

"What?" Lucy pressed.

"She said that since I left California, she's had spaces in her memory."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When does it 'appen?"

"I don't know, but she'd been acting weird at the cells and most of the way back here, and just before she went inside."

"Weird 'ow?"

"Like...not rude or sarcastic or anything."

"That's 'ow she were on t' phone. She sounded like she were about to cry."

"That's extremely unlike her." _Then again, that's how when I grabbed her arm...another mystery, I suppose, _he thought.

"Then when I were giving 'er a ride back, she weren't rude or anything. At least not in t' beginning."

"Yeah, halfway back from the cells she started snapping at me again. But before that she was quiet and...happy, not upset or angry with anything."

"Aye...that's 'ow she were, but tha's not how she is now."

"Let's just keep a close eye on her. It could've just been today."

"Aye." The two of them returned to the Mystery Room where Deirdre was lying across the chair, back against one arm of the chair, legs across the other, looking over her wrist, having pulled the glove half off, brushing her fingers over the skin. The moment the door opened though, she immediately slipped the glove on again and dropped her hand across her abdomen.

_This girl is just full of mysteries, isn't she?_

_I know it's late, I was really busy this week -PSAT and friends birthdays...plus I can't post on mobile, which SUCKS! I had it written up on Wattpad a few days ago and haven't had time to get onto a computer and post here. My apologies!_

_Thanks for your support!_

_~girlycathy~_


	6. Case

_Yes, the title is "Case". I'm so uncreative XD Titles are difficult tho._

_A day late cuz, y'know, Halloween. I'm so terrible at timing with Fanfiction, since I can't post on mobile. That's where I write and how I post on Wattpad. If you have one and are following this story, I recommend you do it on there._

_Enjoy the chapter! I might write a little oneshot for Halloween -you never know~_

_~girlycathy~_

Chapter 5: Case

After Alfendi and Lucy went back inside the Mystery Room, they continued working on the case, Lucy sharing everything she'd found so far. She'd already gone through the alibis and statements of each suspect and the scene, and had stacked up evidence files and was beginning to add them all into the Reconstruction Machine, having read through the case file already and tossed it off to the side.

There was a copy of the file on Alfendi's desk, and he began skimming through it. After ten minutes, Deirdre announced from her spot on the couch, "It's so boring here."

"Then go back to the apartment," Alfendi replied.

"No way."

"Then stop complaining."

"Can I look at the case you're working on?" she asked, turning around in the chair to face him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not allowed to."

"Why?"

"First of all, you have to work here, which you do not, and second of all, you have to be qualified, which you are also not."

"I am qualified."

"With a medical degree in America."

"It's not like anyone can tell the difference."

"Everyone can tell the difference. They're in two completely unrelated fields of work."

"So?"

"So you cannot help with cases."

"Fine then. I'll find something to do myself," she replied, turning back to face the wall before glancing to see if he was looking her direction or making any motion to. When she concluded that he wasn't going to, she crossed the room, careful not to step on any papers or make any noise, to quietly take the case file off to the side and sit back down, back facing Alfendi as she read through it, figuring out in her mind who the culprit was. She looked over at Lucy, who was still entering evidence into the machine, two stacks of evidence beside her, and placed the case file on the chair, out of Alfendi's view, as she walked over, purposely stepping on a sheet of paper so it would crinkle, and asked, "Can I see this?"

Lucy, absorbed into entering evidence into the machine, absentmindedly answered, "Aye."

Deirdre grabbed a piece of evidence from one of the stacks, wanting to look at it in closer detail as she sat back down in the chair, comparing the evidence file to its description in the case.

After a few minutes more of reading, said, "Do you really need a machine to do this? It's so obvious."

Alfendi looked over to see her skimming through the case file. He immediately switched personalities before standing up and snatching it from her fingers.

"Hey! Ally!" She twisted around the moment the case file was slipped out of her hands, glaring at him as he closed it and walked back behind his desk.

"I already told you, you're not allowed to read through case files," he snapped, tossing the folder on his desk. Lucy, already knowing they were going to argue, didn't even bother to turn around and continued on entering evidence files, switching the placement of the stacks to begin the next one.

"Why do you think I read the entire thing before speaking?" she smirked.

He looked up at her, replying, "There's no way you read the entire thing."

"Really? Then let me finish reading it."

"No."

She frowned, angrily demanding, "Then what do you expect me to do?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well then what did you think I would do, just sit here for hours?"

"I didn't invite you here, you chose to just come!"

Then Lucy spoke up, tired of their nonstop arguing, "Prof, she could do the case with us. I'm sure t' Commissioner won't mind."

Deirdre's eyes lit up, and she replied, "Yeah! I'll just do them with you, Ally!" Then she walked over to his desk, slipping the case file from his hand from over a precarious stack of papers and folders.

"Deirdre-"

"Now you have absolutely no argument, and I get to help!"

He groaned in frustration, giving in. "Fine, but don't mess anything up."

"Oh, just worry about yourself for once," she shot back, opening the case file to continue looking over the evidence.

Though they'd ended up letting Deirdre help with the case, she wasn't allowed to interrogate criminals, no matter how much she argued.

"Ally! Why can't I?!"

"You're not allowed to!"

"But why?!"

"Because of the risks of being around criminals, no one except investigators are allowed in that room if they're not being interrogated!"

"But that's totally unfair!"

"Yes, it is, because you shouldn't even be looking at cases in the first place!" he shot back, stepping out the door after Lucy.

"Ally!-"

She was cut off by the slam of the door, and she screamed in frustration, locked in the Mystery Room, and more importantly, out of the interrogation room. She paced the room for a few minutes, venting her frustration, before looking around the room for the recently solved cases, looking for interesting ones. She found a file from years past, where her brother had been suspected (which to her was only a little surprising), though it had gone unsolved until just a few months ago. Catching her interest, she skimmed through it until Alfendi and Lucy came back in, and she quickly closed it and tossed it aside, knowing it would be hidden in the mess and sure that Alfendi wouldn't want her reading any case, especially that one -which made it all the more intriguing.


	7. Danger

_Hope you all enjoyed Halloween! I went as Jeff the Killer and it was awesome! Didn't get a ton of candy though :(_

_Enjoy the chapter! Bit of blood, no gore or anything, just a mention. Just a warning for anyone who's wary of it._

_~girlycathy~_

Chapter 6: Danger

It was late at night, and the trio had been working all afternoon on another case, and had lost track of time.

Lucy yawned. "What time is it-Oh, 'eck!" she exclaimed, looking at the clock. The siblings looked over at her. "It's almost eight o'clock! I 'ave ta get home!"

"Luce, it's really dark outside, and it looks like it's going to rain soon. You going to be okay?"

"Aye," she replied, "I don't live far from 'ere."

"Are you sure?" Alfendi asked, voicing his concern. "It's much later than usual, it's dangerous this late at night."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," she reassured them with a light laugh at their concern, packing up her bag and slipping the strap onto her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll call when I get 'ome, alright?"

"Thanks, Luce. Be safe."

"Bye," she replied, walking out the door.

"Bye, Lucy, see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Prof!"

A minute later, they saw her through the glass window of the Mystery Room, waving at them as she walked until she turned a corner.

"Why's she walking? She has a car, she picked me up in it before."

"Maybe it's not working or something, but she'll be fine, and she said she's going to call when she got home."

"Yeah...I guess. We should probably head home too, Ally, once Lucy calls."

"Just a minute..." he mumbled, looking down at case files.

"Okay, well, I'm going to start cleaning up this mess," Deirdre replied, looking at the scattered evidence files and the Reconstruction Machine buzzing in the corner.

Half an hour later, Deirdre had turned off the Reconstruction Machine and neatened up the evidence files into a couple small stacks by the machine.

"Hey, how long does it take for Lucy to get home?"

"I'm not sure, maybe ten or fifteen minutes. She said it wasn't far."

"Well it's far enough to drive."

"That's true..."

"Well, I think she left thirty minutes ago... She was going to call, maybe she forgot?"

"She wouldn't forget, let's give it ten more minutes before we go out hunting for her."

"Alright. In the meantime, I'll be waiting on you to get home. I'm exhausted," she remarked with a yawn, sitting down on the couch and leaning against the corner of the backing and the arm of it. "And I'm leaving at nine o'clock, no matter what, Ally. And I'll be dragging you along with me."

After awhile, Deirdre had fallen asleep on the couch, unnoticed to Alfendi.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, waking his sister.

"Whaa..." she asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"The murder weapon! I found it!"

"Good for you, Ally. Can we go home now?"

"Yes, I just have to put this all away..." he replied as he started slipping the case file into his bag.

"Don't tell me you're taking that home. Home is for sleep, not for work," she remarked, standing up and stretching her arms and legs with a yawn.

"Sleep is for victims, Deirdre."

"Whatever. I'm going home, and I'm going to sleep. Oh, and did Lucy call?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because it's been..." she began, looking at the clock, "an hour since she left. Can you call her?"

"Yeah, just one moment."

They called her mobile, but it went straight to voicemail.

The two of them immediately left the room, leaving all their stuff behind them.

It was dark and rainy and windy, hard to see anything. The rain had already soaked their clothes and hair, all of it sticking to their skin.

"This way," Deirdre led, heading off to the right and across the street. "We have to look really carefully in the alleys and all, but I can't see in all this rain. Do you have a flashlight or something?"

"No, but I bet there's one in the building."

"Oh, I'll just use my cell," she remarked, pulling out her phone as a light source.

They walked down to the corner they'd seen Lucy turn at, though they couldn't see where to go after that.

"Deirdre! Come here, give me your phone!" Alfendi demanded, walking into a deeper alleyway filled with puddles.

"What is it?" she asked, handing Alfendi her mobile, spotting Lucy's hat and bag laying open on the ground, her mobile lying cracked on the cement next to them. Deirdre carefully picked up the mobile to see the screen was black and shattered, the device unresponsive as she clicked the on button.

"I think..." he began, walking further into the darkness, Deirdre waiting behind, the cell lighting up the dark alleyway, "it's Lucy! Come help me!"

Deirdre ran down into the alleyway, splashing through puddles.

"Did you have to soak me in mudwater?!"

"No, it was just for fun!" she shouted sarcastically over the rain.

The two of them lifted up Lucy to find she was unconscious, and covered in muddy water and blood, her hair extremely sticky. They carried her back to the Mystery Room, leaving a trail of muck as they walked, and unlocked the door before placing Lucy on the sofa, not caring that it was then covered in mud and water and blood.

"I'll take care of her injuries and clean her up, you go investigate the scene, and grab her stuff."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Ally."

"I will." Then Alfendi walked out of the room.

Deirdre first took Lucy's bloody jacket and shoes off, seeing as they were only keeping her soaked and freezing, and she tossed them on the floor to the side. Then she ran to the bathroom to get paper towels and took a mug filled with lukewarm water from the kitchen back to the Mystery Room.

She used the paper towels and water to clean off all the mud and blood from all of Lucy's cuts and scrapes, only shocked at the number of cuts making a bloody mess of her arm. Then she found the first aid kit in the office and cleaned and bandaged Lucy's wounds, though it was a basic medical kit and didn't have any rolls of gauze to wrap the bloody mess that covered her arms, only sticky band aids to put on the cuts and scrapes on her knees before she took a few ice packs and placed them on the bruises, mostly at the back of Lucy's head where there appeared to be a major injury, possibly requiring stitches. Then she cleaned the blood out of Lucy's hair with more paper towels and water.

By the end, Lucy's injuries were all tended to, and she was cleaned off from mud, aside from her clothes. The only other issue was her clothes were still soaking wet and didn't appear to be drying anytime soon, and it kept her skin icy cold.

Then Deirdre had the idea to soak paper towels in warm water to warm her skin and hopefully keep her from getting sick. While she was warming up Lucy, Alfendi returned with data for the Reconstruction Machine and Lucy's hat, messenger bag, and phone, tossing it all with the jacket and shoes.

"I'm back, and I have the data."

"Ok, once I finish this, I'm going to go clean off my clothes and try to get the blood out of Lucy's jacket, can you watch over her while I'm gone?"

"Sure. Is she awake?"

"No, but she'll be fine once she is, although she may be stuck with a cold. Her clothes are still soaking wet with icy water, but I'm trying to warm her up. All her injuries and lacerations have been tended to already, and she's got some nasty thing that had definitely been bleeding for awhile on the back of her head, and a lot of bloody cuts and scrapes on her arms and stomach; might wanna take a look at those later on, taking her to a hospital would be smart because you hardly have a half First-Aid kit here."

"Alright, later on we can, but for now you should go warm yourself up; your skin is just as cold as hers," Alfendi remarked, his hand on her arm, noticing the temperature.

"You're even colder, Ally," she replied, brushing his hand off of her arm. "But I'll be back soon. Want me to bring back some tea?"

"I'm okay."

"Alright. Be back soon." With that, she left, taking Lucy's jacket, off to clean off herself and the jacket.

Alfendi started up the Reconstruction Machine with the data he'd recieved from the scene. As the machine was starting up, he walked over to Lucy and looked at her peaceful features, brushing his fingers across her cheek, the one part of her not completely covered in blood or bandages, hoping she'd be okay. Then he returned to the machine and began looking at the evidence left by the assailant.

"I'm back!" Deirdre exclaimed. "Oh my god it's freezing in here! Turn the heat on, will you?" She spotted the thermostat and immediately twisted the dial all the way around.

"Don't burn out the heater, Deirdre!"

"Fine," she complied, twisting the dial back a ways. "What've you got?"

"Well, the attacker left a couple items behind at the scene. I'm sure Lucy can tell us more about what happened when she wakes up."

"Alright. Do you wanna go dry yourself off now?"

"No, I'm fine."

"It's not good for you."

"I'm fine, Deirdre."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" he snapped, his hair crimson now, and he shuddered.

"You're shivering," she pointed out. "I don't know how 'cause I just blasted the heat."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Worry about yourself, will you?"

She paused for a moment, finger on her chin as she looked upwards, feigning thought, before replying, "Done and done. But you're still freezing, go dry off."

"I'm fine!"

"You're gonna get sick, and I don't wanna deal with that! Go dry off, or at least take off your fricking lab coat, it's sopping wet."

He glared at her, before snapping, "Fine!" and storming out of the room to do as the teen insisted.

Deirdre smirked triumphantly before looking over the scene and figuring out in her mind how the attack played out until Alfendi returned, clothes dry to Deirdre's satisfaction, upon which she described what she thought happened.

The two siblings discussed the scene for awhile, unnoticing of the girl behind them waking up.

"Wh-where am I?" a small voice said.

_I'm such a fan of cliffhangers~ that's what'll suck to read my writing. And it twists away from the original plotline some (not yet, but soon), so if you've read my writing, you know what may be coming up. _

_Working on a couple stories on the side to post soon -they're not done yet. One's a fanfiction (Mystery Room -it'll go under Mystery Room Oneshots) and another's a story made up of story starters I found online._

_Be posting again the 30th! Or 31st, if there is one this month (I'm so terrible at knowing that XD)_

_~girlycathy~_


	8. Amnesiac

_An extra for Thanksgiving -plus I'm excited to see your reactions to both this and the next chapter (posted tomorrow). I was too busy on Thursday to post though, and didn't even go online at all on Friday, though, so it's late. But also extra, so, y'know..._

_Enjoy! Comment, I'd love your reactions to this chapter!_

_~girlycathy~_

Chapter 7: Amnesiac

_Previously: _

_Deirdre smirked triumphantly before looking over the scene and figuring out in her mind how the attack played out until Alfendi returned, clothes dry to Deirdre's satisfaction, upon which she described what she thought happened._

_The two siblings discussed the scene for awhile, unnoticing of the girl behind them waking up._

_"Wh-where am I?" a small voice said._

The siblings at the machine turned around.

"Lucy!"

"H-how do you- What-" she stammered, confused as she looked over the bloody cuts covering her forearms.

"Lucy?" Deirdre asked, trying to figure out what she was trying to ask.

"'Ow do you know me?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Alfendi asked.

"How do you know me?" she repeated hesitantly, though louder as she continued staring at the wounds.

"Lucy, we're friends of yours-"

She inhaled sharply, eyes filling with fear as she connected the two strangers before her with the bloody wounds, whispering to herself, "N-no, no, no," and standing up and running out of the room, leaving behind her stained jacket, shoes, and hat and ignoring the pain the wounds caused her, though she stumbled a bit in the hall, a dotted trail of blood behind her.

"Lucy!" the siblings called after her, following her quickly, Alfendi grabbing what she left behind.

"Lucy!"

Lucy ran out to the sidewalk, Deirdre fast behind, trying to grab her arm, not caring if she injured the confused girl any more.

"Lucy, Luce, stop moving!" she shouted over the rain. Lucy was a few steps away from standing in the way of a speeding car, headlights barely visible around the bend, the Laytons back by the building. She turned around to the voice.

"Lucy, stop, we're friends of yours!" Alfendi yelled, standing behind Deirdre.

"I-no, no, you're not." She shook her head violently before sprinting away, right into the middle of the street.

"_LUCY!_" the siblings screamed as Lucy tripped.

_*Bang*_

A car zoomed by in the street, throwing Lucy's body rolling over the car and into the road, a gunshot-sounding echo in the air, just as cruel as the echoing voice attacking the girl in the road.

_"Heartless bitch!"_

Deirdre and Alfendi ran out to Lucy's body. Deirdre checked her pulse; it was faint and fading. Alfendi immediately called an ambulance and Deirdre, knowing not to move her, ran back inside and came out with police tape, orange cones, and flashlights. She and Alfendi quickly set them up around Lucy's body, flashlights warning any other drivers of the obstruction in the road, marked by yellow police tape and orange cones. Then the two of them crouched by Lucy's body in the rain, blood mixing with muddy rainwater as it slipped away down into the sewers, the two pressing her jacket and hat to the blood pouring out of new cuts on her face, bruises all over, a deep gash on her upper leg with blood pouring out.

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. It took Lucy to the hospital, but left the Laytons in the waiting room while she was taken care of.

After an hour, the doctors had stopped all the bleeding and bandaged Lucy up, but she was on life support, in a coma from the amount of blood she had lost.

The Laytons were then allowed to see her, seeing as they were the ones to call the ambulance, and the reason she survived.

"Be careful," a nurse said to Alfendi. "She's in a coma, at the very least for a few days, more likely several weeks. You might not like what you see."

"We'll be fine," he assured the nurse, walking in behind Deirdre.

Lucy was lying on the hospital bed, gauze bandages wrapped around her arms from elbow to wrist and head, small cuts on her cheeks and chin, a cast around one leg, band-aids scattered across the other, a few cuts on her bare feet, a blanket across her body. Her face was pale and lifeless, and her expression was peaceful, her breathing soft and even, and her pale skin clearly showed the dark, finger-shaped bruises around her neck. From a distance, the heart rate monitor was the only thing to tell them she was still alive.

Wires were clipped to her wrists and fingers, tracking her every movement, no matter how slight, though the monitors warned them of none.

Deirdre rushed into the room and knelt by Lucy's side, while Alfendi stood back, shocked at how lifeless she had become.

He walked over to his sister, kneeling by her and wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into his shoulder, trying not to cry, her arms wrapped around his neck. After a few minutes she quickly fell asleep leaning on Alfendi, exhausted from the day.

Alfendi took Lucy's hand in his own, feeling how cold it had become.

He knew only a miracle would save her.


	9. Hospital

Chapter 8: Hospital

They visited the hospital during every visiting hour, hoping every day she would be awake to greet them, she never was.

She laid unconscious for a month and a half. Every day, there were ten visiting hours. The Laytons came during every one, every day a bit more sleep deprived, and after three weeks, always slightly more hopeless than the day before, so worried they hardly ate anything either, starving themselves unconsciously.

After four weeks, the siblings were told that she would be removed from life support soon, most likely during that week, because they needed the machines for other patients.

The siblings immediately reacted, both of them angry and upset.

"You can't!"

"We can't afford to lose her, she's one of the best investigators at Scotland Yard!"

When they had finished yelling at the doctor, who had stood patiently the entire time, the doctor responded calmly. "We'll keep her on it until next Saturday, seven days from now. She wasn't very stable to begin with, and had lost a lot of blood, so if she's not recovered by then, she won't recover at all."

Then the doctor left, leaving Alfendi and Deirdre alone in the room, Lucy laying in the bed behind them, just as unconscious as she was a month before.

For the next seven days, Alfendi and Deirdre returned, just as they had before, but clearly more sleep deprived each time, spending all of their time trying to figure out how to wake up Lucy or get the doctors to postpone the removal of the machines, or just laying awake at night worrying about her.

On the seventh day, the two returned, not having slept at all the night before, and they started doing whatever to get Lucy to wake: yelling, shaking her, pleading with her, anything.

After an hour, she coughed lightly, and Alfendi and Deirdre hoped and hoped she was awake, but she wasn't. They had no idea what to do, and after a few more hours, she was coughing again, but still unconscious.

After two more hours, a doctor came in to tell them they had one hour before she was removed from life support. They glanced at the clock to see after an hour it would be six thirty, a half hour before they would be forced to leave.

When the doctor returned again after that hour, Deirdre immediately ran up to him at the door and, smiling, said, "She's awake now, so it's all okay."

"Then removing her from life support will do nothing to harm her," he replied.

He tried to walk past her, but Deirdre stood in his way at the door, and answered, "Yes, but she's still not very well, so I think you should keep her on it another day."

"And who are you to determine that?"

"I-I have a medical degree, so I think I can say that she should stay on it another day."

"A medical degree? From where?"

Deirdre hesitated, before dismissively answering, "London, one of the smaller universities. You've probably not heard of it."

"I think I may have, which university?"

"It's, um, oh damn, I forgot what it's called. I'm totally blanking right now," she answered, slightly laughing out of nervousness, and it became clear she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Let me through to see the patient."

"No thank you," she replied, not letting her smile falter, yet refusing to let him see her.

"Do I have to call security?"

She hummed, looking up and slightly rocking her head sideways, thinking, "Mmmmmmmm," before looking back at the doctor, saying, "probably. You should go and do that, and leave me here. I won't be going anywhere."

"But luckily for you, I don't have to leave to do that." He took a walkie-talkie from his pocket and as he was about to speak into it, Deirdre snatched it from his hand.

"Now you do," she cut in, smiling innocently.

"Give that back!"

"Losing your composure already?" she fake pouted before switching to an evil smirk, tightly gripping the device in her hands. "You can't tell me what to do."

Then he yelled, "SECURITY!" and soon they heard faint footsteps slowly getting louder.

The doctor and Deirdre both glared each other down until the security officers arrived. As the doctor turned to face them, Deirdre changed her expression to one of sadness and fear.

"What's the problem?"

"This girl won't let me through to see the patient and now has stolen my walkie-talkie."

"He's lying!" Deirdre screamed immediately, spending most of the little energy she had left, shoving the walkie-talkie back at the doctor as if it were burning her, though he didn't take it. "I didn't do anything!"

"And why would he do that?" the officer asked.

"B-because...I don't know!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes as she dug her nails into her right wrist through the glove, easily concealed with the walkie-talkie in her hand, her shaking contributing to the crying effect. "H-he just hates me!"

"She's lying! She wouldn't let me through to see the patient because I'm supposed to remove her from the life support."

"Is this true?" the officer asked, turning to Deirdre.

She barely hesitated before shakily answering, "N-no!" and immediately knowing how unconvincing the protest was.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I...it's true." She didn't have enough energy to continue arguing, at this point she felt as though she could collapse at any moment, and she hung her head, sniffling, but when the officer grabbed her wrists to restrain her, catching her by surprise, she screamed, pain shooting through her arm. "Stop! It hurts, please stop!" she screamed, heavy breaths between her words, as if she couldn't get enough air in her lungs, trying to pull her arms out of the officer's tight grip, her vision blurring from tears and pain, struggling to stay on her feet, her boots sliding on the linoleum floors as her knees began to give way.

"Nice try," he said, thinking it was another act.

"Pleeaase, it hurts, it really really hurts!" she begged, slipping to the ground, only held by the security guard's grip on her wrists, adding to the pain.

"I don't think this is an act," the doctor said. "Let go of her."

The security officer released her wrists and immediately she fell to the ground, rubbing her wrists and sniffling before pressing her hands to her forehead, a headache forming.

"Let me see your wrists," the doctor requested, kneeling down by her as she immediately shook her head.

"I-I'm fine," she said, shakily standing up, the doctor following.

"No you're not, you were screaming and crying."

"Oh...that," she began, pretending she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes. Let me see your wrists."

"I'm fine, th-there's nothing wrong with my wrists."

"You're rubbing them still."

"Because it hurt when he was restraining me!" she immediately snapped.

"Is that why you were screaming and crying?"

"Y-yes! Because it hurt!"

"Why are you wearing those gloves?"

"What does it matter?!"

"I was just asking because they perfectly cover your wrists."

"So?!"

"So is there something wrong with your wrists?"

"No!"

"Alright then. Then you will be restrained again while I take care of the patient."

The security guard held her wrists again, and she began screaming immediately, sinking to the ground, once again held up by her wrists.

"Please make him stop, it hurts really bad, please!"

The doctor didn't flinch or move, only asking, "So there's nothing wrong with your wrists?"

"There is, and it hurts r-really really badly!"

"Release her."

Again, she fell and began rubbing her wrists again.

"What's wrong with your wrists?"

She looked up, answering, "I already told you, nothing!"

"And you just told me there is something."

She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but she didn't want him to find out anything else. "Fine! But it's my business!"

"Clearly it's something major."

"No!"

"Yes, you were screaming and crying when he barely put any pressure on your wrists."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do. Let me see your wrists."

"No."

"I just want to look at them."

She shook her head, her head throbbing for multiple reasons.

"Why not?"

She stood up, ignoring the slight dizziness and the feeling that she could collapse, trying to find energy to stay standing, though she couldn't keep from shaking. "Because it's my business and I can deal with it myself, I don't need some doctor to look at them and think I'm crazy, I'm fine!"

"I won't think you're crazy," he replied, and she realized she had let something else slip.

"Yes you will, o-once you see what's happened." She turned to walk away, but the doctor caught her arm.

"Just let me see your wrists."

"There's nothing wrong, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with it myself, just let go of me!" she shouted, yanking her arm away and holding her wrists close to her torso, draining herself of energy.

She began walking through the room unsteadily, and the doctor followed her inside, but immediately went to remove Lucy from life support, no protests from the teenager who went straight to leaning against her brother, almost collapsing to the floor, still shaking uncontrollably, and the Laytons watched to see what happened, afraid Lucy would die. As he did so, the heart rate monitor continued to beep, unaffected by what he had done. Surprised, he felt the girl's pulse at her neck, unable to avoid the bruises and she whined, "Oww..." and she opened her eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

"In a hospital, in London. What's your name?"

"Lucy Baker."

"And your age?" he asked, taking a clipboard from the bedside table.

"Eighteen." Immediately the siblings were shocked, but silent. "'Ow long have I been here?" she asked, sitting up painfully, only now realizing the injuries she sustained, looking at the white bandages covering half of her skin.

"Five weeks. And your records say you're twenty-two."

Her eyes widened. "What?! No, I'm eighteen! Why would I be twenty-two, and why am I in London?"

"You seem to be amnesiac, these records say you live and work in London."

"But I live in Yorkshire, not London!"

Alfendi exclaimed, "No you don't! You live in London!"

Seeing him and Deirdre, Lucy inhaled sharply, and backed against the wall, the beeping of the heart rate monitor quickly speeding up along with her breathing.

The doctor noticed and asked, "What?"

"Th-those two...th-they did this to me..."

_Yes, late once again...but I'll be posting around Christmastime, another chapter. Also-I have a backstory made up for Deirdre: crazy long, but written. I'm curious to see if any of you would be interested in reading it (although it probably wouldn't be posted for awhile, not till it's clear in this story the major part of it). I'll also have to double check if it's alright with the actual creator of the OC, .quinn on , seeing as it _is_ their character._

_~girlycathy~_


End file.
